


Knee High Glory

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [52]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's Word, Pete's World, basically the Doctor and Rose being adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Strutting across their bedroom as if it were a catwalk was the Doctor, in his new red converse socks and nothing else.





	Knee High Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



> Comment inspired by TenRoseForeverandever and a birthday drabble for Skyler10. :)
> 
> Directly follows [Knee High Glee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13557204).

When Rose and the Doctor got to their flat after shoe shopping, she showered while he waited for their food delivery. After slipping into her bathrobe and wrapping a towel around her head, she opened the ensuite door to let out the steam. 

Strutting across their bedroom as if it were a catwalk was the Doctor, in his new red converse socks and nothing else. 

Giggling, Rose grabbed her own matching socks before his pout could appear. She loved his ridiculous side and had to do her own show for him. 

Dinner smelled delicious, but it would have to wait.


End file.
